


【联耀】原罪

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, all耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 一句话总结:皮皮耀过于自信搞事情被本就心怀不轨的联四抓包了【假的】





	【联耀】原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 补充说明：  
> 耀是行使赤棋的王氏公子设定  
> 几人互相是有一点认识的

·倾坠

 

漆黑。一片漆黑。四周没有可以倚靠的任何东西。

东方人就这样被层叠的丝绸禁锢在这个连天窗都没有的狭小空间里。红色的丝料柔软顺滑却又过分坚韧，将他的手腕和脖颈交错着勒出一条条隐蔽的红痕。在这之外甚至还加上了由那位王国顶级魔法师所设置幻术的三层法阵，仿佛此刻被囚禁着的人是一个极度危险的无期罪犯。

身体是几乎悬空的，这让他陡然生出一种无力感。他其实在被抓住之前就已经有些脱力了————为了规划路线，赤棋灵殿的寝宫曾被他在一周内反反复复走了有三十遍，晚上更是很晚才睡觉。

恐怕这些也都被一丝不差地记录在那块镇国的能量水晶上了吧。他苦笑。这一切果真是个巨大的圈套。

赤棋的贼寇们名副其实。

“哟，这不是王公子嘛，贵安。”一个听上去有些阴阳怪气的熟悉声音传来，皮靴踏在瓷砖上的声响使人稍许心惊。，宣告着来者的尊贵地位。“……您今晚过得还好吗？”

他喝醉了。王耀吃力地抬头看着来人微醺的面庞。“还不错。就是您们国家的小姐们看起来很没有教养，她们的调笑声音实在是太大了。”他装作不屑地瞟了一眼微微透着光亮的门口。那里有裙角在舞动，证明门外正是流光映彩的宴会大厅。 只有一墙之隔，不知道拼尽全力能否跑出去？黑发人暗自盘算着。

站在赤棋国王身后的其余几个男人，除去表情冷峻的的骑士长，竟还有主教和战车。现今的掌权者们居然到齐了——他本以为会是某个无名小卒前来宣告对他的判决。如此一来，这个房间更加显得狭小。一阵酒气和奢靡的气息从门口纷涌进来，令王耀不禁皱了皱眉头。

 

空气中，当下还争斗着各异的信息素气味。

就像是被不知是谁打翻的一整排香水瓶那般浓烈。

黑发的男人瞬间就感觉到有点反胃，却并没有注意到自己的身体正发生着轻微的颤抖。

“请别挑三拣四了，大公子殿下，”王国的最高骑士长亚瑟·柯克兰清清嗓子开了口:“您并不会被送入很清净的牢营去做普通囚犯，所以还请体谅些……”

“而且，她们的喧闹怎么能比得上您那清丽的嗓音？”他最后的声线低哑得压抑，探测不出多余的深意。

“想要赔款还是要我的命？只麻烦您给一个痛快……盗窃你们的国宝，那想必我一定是罪孽深重了。”王耀不想听他那些废话，扯起一侧嘴角干笑着，已经做好了随时与死亡相拥的准备。

“我很愿意为我的母国效忠到最后一刻，因此这件事情全责在我。动手吧。”

历代的掌权者都喜欢亲眼看着挂念在心的敌手在自己面前倒下的那一刻，不是吗。

而一身华袍的主教大人却只是偏了偏头，摆出令人费解的诧异表情。在蓝眼睛男人的金丝框眼镜边缘，冷光也只是停留了一瞬。前些日子还和他在花园内畅谈诗歌的骑士长此刻也抱着双臂不发一言。

铂金发的战车在王耀凛冽得能够杀人的目光之中，走上前去缓缓捏起他光洁的下颌，胸前扎着的繁杂金丝缎带掉落在他半露的雪白领口，笑容里还混合着伏特加的味道。那是属于冰雪边境所特产烈酒的侵略气息。

“大公子殿下可别误会，我们不是要你的性命……”

“我们想要你的人。”

 

 

天色已晚。地面上好似降了一层薄薄的白雾。王耀觉得自己全身的血流在渐渐凝结。他感觉呼吸困难。

 

“失落之林的禁商们果然没有欺骗人啊……下次考虑给他们放宽些赋税吧。”亚瑟柯克兰解开由东方蚕丝所制的披风的扣子，视线只是瞥到角落摞起的、一些难以用语言描述的物件，又很快地盯死在被迫伸长脖颈的暴露弱点的猎物上。更远的黑暗中，手腕般粗壮的锁链似一条沉睡的巨蛇安静地匍匐在地面。

“……是你的那杯醒酒茶？？”闻言他的瞳孔猛烈皱缩一瞬。他直到此刻才后知后觉地感到体内汹涌的热浪。

“对不起。”绿瞳男人的语气里不带着情绪。“但足够抵消你过剂量的抑制剂了。”

铅一般凝重的空气终于被狠狠划开裂口，从中破出野兽们狰狞的爪牙，一点点反向撕开他仅剩的自尊。

“您坚持得有够久……这倒是很值得我们敬佩您出色的体能和忍耐力……”奶油金发的主教摊着手，像是黎明时刻在神殿做宣誓时一样庄重。“但您也该承认，您是一个OMEGA的事实了吧。”

“还有最重要的，王公子这个人目前已经在赤棋大陆彻底消失了哟。”伊万布拉金斯基缓慢摩挲着心爱的火龙皮鞭。

你们对外封锁了消息？！

但王耀没有发出声音。

他现在几乎如同被剥夺去了声带，药剂的渐进效果使他觉得嗓子里像是有团火在烧。他艰难地咽下一口吐沫，情况已经超出了他所能预料的任何范围。他尽力张开因缺水而泛白起皮的嘴唇——那曾是国象大陆最鼎盛的君王无数个午夜梦回时的肖想。

 

最终他吐出的只能是破碎的音节。

双颊泛水红，眸子盈秋光。

身体上却早已写满了矜持又热烈的邀请。

 

阿尔弗雷德站在王耀面前俯视着他。绯色同样浮上双颊的金发青年此刻全身上下环绕着奶油般腻人的香气，却威胁性十足，仿佛下一秒就能将人就地处决。他略弯腰从物品堆里挑出两只晶亮的红宝石小夹和一个扳开了开关就再也停不下振动的小东西。

“驯养的时间到了。”他的脸上仍是是单纯天真的笑容。但凡是个人都知道，年轻有为的国王的那双手早沾过不知多少人的污血。

“无论您是哪里的令人尊敬的公子或是高贵的使臣，”他把发出嗡嗡声的那个小东西贴上东方人如凝脂的面颊。王耀的睫微颤了一下。

“本王都要你，乖乖当我们的宠物。”

 

黑暗四周的男人们发出一阵富有情色意味的笑声。

 

“你太傲。”他说。他抚摸着他裸露的锁骨。向下通往温热之地。王耀的目光没什么波动，但亚瑟柯克兰还是从中隐约捕捉到了属于猎物的本能恐惧。

“是时候该给你上一课了。”

 

不知是谁的手指半强迫性地撑开他咬紧的牙关，在唇肉上来回摩擦着，直至深入喉咙夹住舌根。王耀的口腔又热又湿，给人一种很熟练的错觉，不断有溢出的津液顺着口边流下。他已经在尽力踢蹬抵抗着被剥落衣饰的动作，只可惜在半空中毫无受力点，结果当然是收效甚微。发绳被扯断，黑发如瀑般流泻至圆润的肩头。

弗朗西斯扫视着他可以说平生最完美的一次杰作，引人不注意地抿咬了一下嘴唇。

一会儿的景象只会比现在更旖旎。

伊万·布拉金斯基将头埋在他光洁的侧颈，从那里散发出一丝丝桂花的香气，似有时无，甜腻得让人忍不住把他抱在怀中揉碎，再不舍得地一点点吞吃下去。连渣都不剩。

估计很少有人知道战场上挥斥方遒的大公子的信息素居然是勾人的花香。想到这里战车殿下饕足地扬起嘴角，尖锐的牙在最细腻脆弱的那块皮肤上反复摩擦。王耀怎么可能注意不到他的动作，不过双拳瞬间捏紧的姿态很快被自北方来的男人所散发的强迫性气息狠狠压了下去。

“殿下……”他的吐字有些不清，“别……”不论平时有多么无畏，此刻Omega的本能让他清楚地知道被标记的严重性，哪怕是再不忿也只得低声下气地请求。

看着王耀红了眼眶，一直退后围观的年轻国王露出近似虚假的笑意。“在没有经过耀允许的情况下，我们是不会随意标记的对吗？”他瞟了一眼左右因甜香气息已经近乎把控不住冷静的同僚们。“因为您是我们赤棋未来的皇后呀。”

“什么？”王耀眉尖瞬间蹙紧。

弗朗西斯最终还是依依不舍地熟练解开他亲手系上的结，被悬吊已久的东方人全身发软地摔倒在地上。他想尽力撑起身子，却发现连这也成为了一个奢望。他的胳膊由于长期供血不足而显得苍白如纸，青色的血管一条条蜿蜒在其上。末端有着暗红发紫的痕，像是被恶魔吻过。

现在他被攥着手腕轻松提起，阿尔弗雷德的湛蓝眼瞳刚刚好与他平齐对视。零落的玉饰摔落地上发出一声脆响。“高贵的皇后殿下还是屈于人下的宠物，您更喜欢当哪一个呢？”

“滚。”王耀抬起头只吐了一个字，棕金色的眸子里像是团灿金的火在烧。

这两个词语明明都是一个意思不是吗。

 

国王陛下有些没来由的怒意。

 

唇角还沾着未干的涎液……这真的是色情极了，他居然还有底气忤逆！于是他毫不怜惜地粗暴扯下王耀身上仅剩的内服，此刻映入眼帘的两枚圆润挺翘的乳珠令人足以产生更多更下流的想象。原谅我们正血气方刚的国王陛下吧，他此刻突然回想起了童年曾在地窖偷喝掉大半瓶朗姆酒时的感觉，浑身的血液都已经几乎彻底地沸腾起来。大脑先于身体发出的信号快而准确:

上了他。

 

“咿……！！”王耀发出一声短促的尖叫，两只红宝石乳夹如同甜美糖霜蛋糕上最大颗的水润草莓，被缓缓镶嵌在东方人微微发抖的身躯上。他的身上有着细密的小伤痕，估计是过去抗敌的旧伤。

金发男人俯下身子去舔舐啃咬，直到它们已经彻底充血，甚至有些轻微鼓胀起来——如果他视力还算可以的话。说实话，他第一次看见这种情况，实在是有些兴奋过望。

而王耀还在抖。他当然不是在害怕。缭绕在整间屋子里的陌生Alpha气息让他觉得头晕甚至恶心到想要呕吐，仿佛几乎下一秒就可能会窒息死在这个黑暗的囚牢里。

最终是骑士长大人在脱下镶有山神鸟羽毛的外套时注意到了他的情况。短暂的目光交流之后，执政者们做出了决定。

铃铛似的小圆球被粗鲁地塞进口内，涎液断断续续顺着不能闭合的唇角流下。“会有点痛。可别太大声。”

没人在他的腺体处做标记。骑士长咬在他的肩窝，国王舔舐着细腻的腰线，主教和战车则分别选择了手腕处和大腿根部。整个动作就像是一场直击要害的完美猎杀。

四排獠牙几乎同时刺破这个精致的容器。

 

很难想象是什么能够让领地意识极强的情欲动物达成共识。

也许是亵渎天物所带来的快感吧。

“呜！！！”王耀瞪大了双眼，完全不敢相信他眼前所看到的一切。这真的是太荒谬了。剧烈的痛楚随着另外的莫名感觉一股脑涌进神经中枢，再顺着电信号直向下体。他明显感受到自己似乎变得更加敏感，因为任何轻微的肢体触碰都能够引起他的陡然战栗。挣扎是无效的，他现在只能够在征服者的掌控之下产生一阵阵的悸动，就像是条上了岸的鱼。

他试图张张嘴，却只发出呜咽的媚音，身体最深处同时有着好几条电流在窜来窜去，仿佛自己即将被炸裂开来。过分的痛觉之后紧接着就是那种酥麻的虚假满足感，王耀惊恐地意识到临时标记显然已经有了效果。 他开始觉得空虚，无论是物理上的还是精神上的。

他不仅不再反感空气中的进攻性味道，后身甚至还开始有些泛湿。

此刻只有无助和绝望还依旧忠诚地陪伴着大公子。

 

国王陛下大打开身下美人的双腿之时，他的目光凝滞住了许久。他做过的Omega不少，但没有任何一个O能够像王耀的花穴那样诱人。微泛粉红色的穴口形态很小，却在自主地有规律地收缩着，自穴口溢出的晶亮液体不断沾湿四周稀疏的耻毛。像是被魔鬼引诱一般，他伸出一根手指就这么面对着面直直插入进去。王耀大腿肌肉条件反射地绷紧，脸上露出痛苦与情欲交织的表情。

哪怕只是一根手指，炙热的内壁还是热情地吸贴了上来，阿尔弗雷德感受到壁侧是凹凸不平的，有着肉感的褶皱凸起似乎是在给入侵者做着按摩一般舒适。于是他动作放肆地扣挖起来，甚至后来又加进去了几根手指。

不大但清晰的淫靡水声随着动作一下一下撞进在场所有人的耳膜。

“停下来……你们这些……”亚瑟柯克兰摘去他的口中禁锢时王耀还处在震惊和极度厌恶的状态之间未缓过神来，想找些合适的词汇去辱骂身前的男人，却又一时无语。双颊半因快感半因恼怒染上深红，令人更想将他狠狠压在身下宣誓着占有权。王耀由着国王猛烈释放的信息素变得腰身发软，下面不住地淌着淫水，羞耻感让他眯起双眼不敢看着自己此刻的放浪姿态。

 

而战车先生此刻似乎找到了更为有趣的东西——他翻出了一整套灌肠器具。

“现在要开始惩罚了————按赤棋的法律，对能量水晶心怀不轨可是不小的罪过。”

王耀起先还不知道那个接着长管的东西是什么，直到铂金发的魁梧男人把注射头探进他的后面，手指揉搓顶弄着排泄口，那里刚刚被爱液打湿得淫靡不堪，几乎不需要润滑便轻松捅进紧致的肠道。“你要……要做什么……伊万……不要！！”王耀被后穴被撑开的一瞬刺痛惊吓到，现在他的任何感官都是格外敏感，因此连胶管细微地调整姿态的动作都快要把他送上高潮。

“那里……不行！”他眼角生理性的泪水划过颊侧。

“知道我在练兵场前看着你那挺翘的小屁股的时候早就想这么做了么，”伊万眯起双眼，紫晶似的瞳里是满足的神色。“皇后殿下想知道胀到要爆掉是一种什么样的感觉吗？”

“不！我——你放开！我不可能答应——”王耀瞳孔骤缩看着国王陛下把先前玩弄在手心的比鸡蛋还要大的东西，缓缓抵在他不住收缩的前穴。

“你会的……”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜露出深蓝的眼瞳，整个房间内的威压不知瞬间增加了多少度。王耀只觉得两腿一软几乎要再度瘫倒在冰冷的地面上。“……因为你只有一种选择。最好别让我们威胁你。”

原来保守估计他们之前只释放了不到一半的信息素。

“……那我宁可现在去死。”王耀断断续续地吐出字节。

 

仿佛没有听见他说的话，年轻的国王手指一送就把跳蛋探入甬道深处。

开关开启发出一声尖锐短促的机械音。

“……啊啊啊啊！！”王耀将头后仰喘着粗气，开关拨动的一刹那他的身体就立即投降了。周身抑制不住的浓烈桂花香气能勾走人的魂，奶油金中长发的男人忍不住上去轻抚舔舐惊惧不已的小鹿，顺便一路留下属于自己的甜酒的醉人气味。

“弗朗西斯……”东方人在紊乱喘息之间蹙眉，眼眶还悬着半滴生理泪水未落。“这是从什么时候开始的？”

“……也好让我能够接受。”

主教虔诚地攥住他修长的指尖啄吻着，发酵后的酒液香气在空气中轻而易举地掠住飘摇的花香并胁迫与之共舞。他用性感的声线平静打碎他仅剩的幻觉。“从一开始。”

从一开始，就没有让你回去的打算。

 

国象大陆的规矩是掌权者共同执政，这意味着几个Alpha具有着相同的权力。

民众自然清楚，把权力交于超出常人的精英们，意味着国家富庶力强的可见未来。

虽然他们也并不在意可能带来的淫权内乱。

但是他们可都曾听说过，在海岸的对面还有着另一个古老的大陆——在那里掌管国家的只有一位君王，君位世袭。那里的人有着漆黑似墨的发和眼瞳，身态纤细，走路宛若林间的小鹿般轻盈。

他们之于国象而言是一个既野生又神秘的族群。

阿尔弗雷德不止一次听他同父异母的兄长描述过那里遍地黄金的景象，和最知名的那位具有次高权力的大公子的美貌。  
那么漂亮，一定是一个Omega吧。

如今得见，果真恍为天人。

罪恶的网早在那时已开始悄然编织。

直至兵临城下，他们才意识到先前的大多数传闻都是源于贫瘠的想象。这里的人民除了习俗衣饰之外与国象无异，他们会些巫术，但并没有魔法，也并不是所有人都生得一副弱态。

 

只是脸上染些泥土和血迹，骑在白鬃高马上站在城门前的黑发青年，让人着实是移不开眼。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦可以向天主发誓，这是他这辈子第一次在战场上见到Omega。

“鉴于耀是第一次……就少进一些好啦……”战车先生似是自言自语地挤按着小球把白色的液体一点点注射进去。“……你会喜欢的吧……这可是混着精油的牛奶呦。”伊万带着笑意补充道。

阿尔弗雷德的笑容变得危险。这真是一次千年难遇的盛宴，他觉得自己从小到大都引以为傲的自制力高墙很快就要崩塌得一塌糊涂。管他什么虚伪的道德呢，都见鬼去吧。他愉悦地发问，“这个主意是谁提出的！我怎么不知道？”

“是我。”精壮半身早已裸露在空气中的皇室宗亲突然发话了。他幽绿的眸子深不见底。

“啊……别！……要……要溢出来了……”跳蛋依旧尽职保持着它的高频率振动，牵着东方人向深渊滑落，而后面液体的不断输送还在徐徐撑开他的肠道。少量的白色混着情液顺着缝隙淌下，是充满野性的秘密花园，吸引人去不断深入开拓。

这时战车先生的火龙皮鞭终于派上用场了，这条带着细小尖刺的长蛇缓慢且具有敌意地绕在男人昂起颤抖的玉茎上。引得他从喉咙口发出小声的呜咽。

“满了！已经满了！呜……不要再……”  
平坦的腹部已经微微有些隆起，王耀快要被近似射精的感觉逼疯了，越是踢动着修长白皙的双腿挣扎，那玩意还蜷得越紧，似乎存心不让他释放。他的目光渐渐开始失焦。

“王公子还想要保持你那可怜的自尊吗？”

“……看你的下面都湿成那样子了……冒昧问一下您先前真的不是在妓院工作？”

“别说了……”

“只要一句话，保证把你从这里解脱出来……就是不知道你愿不愿意……”亚瑟.柯克兰斟酌良久将唇抵在他红得滴血般的耳廓处，目光沉醉抚着美人单薄赤裸的腰线，胯下早已经硬得发疼。帝国最有自制力的骑士长大人也快控制不住自己了。这只床笫间的小野猫正在引着人犯罪。不再抑制的浓郁红茶气息将王耀团团缠住，丝毫动弹不得。

“我……你们……滚开……”王耀的手指在冷硬的地面上颤颤巍巍地划出印痕。他面上染了层被本能驱使的酡红。

嗡嗡的振动声此刻却突然斩断般停止。黑发人就像是正倒吊着的人被剪去了绳子，心跳一瞬间空了一拍悬在嗓子口。

“一旦你同意，赤棋自今日起绝对不会找东陆一点麻烦。就当这件事没发生过。”此时国王突然举起三指对天发誓，目光忠诚得像是要把自己的生命献给天主——尽管那上面还沾满发情了的美人爱液。

“这不是请求，是警告。”他又补了一句。

王耀目光呆滞地盯着头顶积满灰尘的吊灯好一会。向上只是无边的黑暗，像一张再难逃脱的网。他什么也看不见。

最终他放弃了徒劳无功的挣扎。欲望攀上顶峰，后穴一小股一小股地不受控制溢出纯白的糜液，混着前端溢出的透明液体共同在庄严的大理石方砖上肆意流淌。眼尾带上情欲的红，似乎见证着他正在一点点失去理智和羞耻心，堕入无边的深渊。

 

“……我求您。”

 

 

·是非

 

天生的媚种，完美的情人。

当阿尔弗雷德把自己硕大的阳具解放出来的时候，东方人明显脚趾后缩了一下。

“我会让你成为与我最契合的皇后的……别害怕……你是第一次吧？”金发男人眉眼里莫名染上了几分温柔，像是对待一件易碎的玻璃器皿。

然而最出乎所有人意料的是，王耀目光空洞，眼神漠然地，摇了摇头。

他是谁？他标记过你吗？他现在在哪里？伊万布拉金斯基额头暴起了青筋，这好几个问句一时已在口边，却又很快冷静了下来。问这些都是没有用处的，因为他不可能回答。于是他皱眉泄愤般蹂躏着王耀胀得发红的乳粒，如愿以偿地听到小猫挠人心尖的哼音。

“他就是个混蛋。我也是……和你们想得不太一样吧？……嗯……从来没有什么圣洁的天使……”王耀在喘息间隙张口。

“我们都是被幻想狠狠捅过一刀的人。”弗朗西斯从沉思中回过神，食指轻轻卷着自己的头发，笑。

“有一点不一样，你们是只会卑鄙手段的禽兽。”

“真是需要堵你的嘴了……该死的……”阿尔弗雷德抓住他的膝弯，将弹头挤进狭小的穴道————尽管它已经被充分开拓过。王耀脸上泛起大片情潮的红，内穴的肌肉不住收缩，欲拒还迎地把Alpha的重型武器向里邀请。被包裹，被吸紧，被软化，几乎直至溶解。这就是Omega的本能，有着耽于情爱的天赋却又随意挥霍。

他像是被施了咒，只想把自己彻底塞进温柔乡里。有力的肉茎一度顶到子宫口，他甚至能够感到入口的细微抽动。

“……好深！退……退出去！”王耀此刻突然慌乱得像一只受了惊的猫，不住地用残余力气扭动着。阿尔弗雷德知道他在害怕什么。金色的睫浅扫过海蓝的瞳，他最终还是稍稍退出一点，避开那个食髓知味的小口。

英俊的男人接着大开大合地进出。王耀随着节奏发出夹杂不知是痛苦还是愉悦的叫声。

能够在本能促使下还泰然自若的只有冷血的机器。这也正是人类的脆弱之处。

桂花香混着奶油的味道令人回想起了某种甜得倒牙的点心，亚瑟看着被捣弄得前后晃动不止的东方人皱眉，随即就做出了决定。他将王耀的光裸后背垫在自己膝盖上，慢条斯理地询问道:“准备好被操得关不上门了吗————我是指所有的？”

未等回复，他接着扳过王耀的头使其仰起脆弱的脖颈，挺起胸膛形成近乎完美的诱人弓字，然后直身跪坐起来。“唔唔唔嗯……！”王耀泛金的瞳仁一刹那放大，脑袋是完全倒立悬空的姿态，而且几乎是立刻开始充血。骑士长殿下托着他的脖子，将自己的东西整根插进脆弱的喉咙。细腻的脖颈皮肤下旋即出现了一道明显的隆起。

“……咳咳咳！！”测试了一下深度的绿瞳男人确保了安全性，回撤他的肉棒让还没缓过神来的美人咳嗽不已，眼角泪水还未干透。“亚瑟……不要这样……很难受……”他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，心脏几欲蹦跳出去。

“但你也很爽……都爽到自己去主动收紧了对么？我高贵的皇后？”亚瑟被烦躁的情绪和憋久了的感觉正折磨到头疼，因此有些口不择言。

“我没有……啊！”王耀被面前双腿间的另一个男人顶得直晃。

“听我的……我不会让你痛的。”就像是平时施展迷幻术般，亚瑟·柯克兰把引以为傲的尺寸挺到他的唇边摩擦，“现在，舔吧。”

床笫间的Alpha命令的效力是等同于大脑指令的。

王耀头脑放空地张开了唇。他只机械式地舔了两下，紧接着就被趁虚而入，直奔深处插满含紧。唇舌交缠包裹在敏感的地带。他并没有犯新手的毛病用牙去磕碰，这让亚瑟心内略有不悦。

不是天赋异禀，就是身经百战。

不过空气中是摄人心魄的甜香，耳边是淫靡的水声，他朝思夜想的对象就在他身前，卖力地吞吐着他的东西——这都使骑士长大人不由得兴奋地摁住王耀的头部不断向下压。有一阵甚至有点过了头——直到他同父异母的兄弟在抽插的另一端发出不满的抱怨:“嘿！老家伙！耀快被你以窒息的手法谋杀了！他都在痉挛了！”

亚瑟·柯克兰这才恋恋不舍地放慢了速度。王耀似上了红釉的唇一塌糊涂，混着少量精液、口水以及其它体内液体后竟润得有些丰盈，起码不再是苍白的色调。

他自己也被迫明白了一件事，他就是个需要男人滋润的动物。

阿尔弗雷德随着动作一下下撞进得更深，每一下东方人都有着明显的反应，这让他满足至极。他掐紧东方美人细瘦的腰肢，感受着他心脏的悸动、花穴的收缩以及欲仙欲死的表情。而王耀本人面对那炙热的、富有雄性气息的猛烈攻击显然并不是那么游刃有余。他觉得自己马上就要射了。

年轻的国王抽出一截并直直顶到那一点时，王耀从填满的喉咙口发出含糊不清的尖叫，细碎又黏人。他的后面在收紧。口腔也是。这对表兄弟几乎是同时意识到这一点，虽然有点晚了。亚瑟柯克兰感觉自己正从高空坠落。汗水浸透他前额亚麻金的碎发。

“呜呜呜！！”此时一旁舔弄着他手腕的主教大人也参与了压迫的行动。他按住王耀裸露扬起的脖颈，那里正在小幅度地上下起伏。

“咽下去好吗……乖……”平日面如冰霜的骑士长殿下此刻语气和动作却都是柔的，他手指在男人半长的黑发间穿过，而对方却只有想要呕吐的窒涩感觉。王耀扬起的那东西似是猛地受了激，液汁四溅，有几滴落在美艳的躯体上。

阿尔弗雷德托着他的臀部抬高了东方人的腰，王耀下意识伸腿盘住男人的臂膀，清清楚楚地感觉到小股微凉的液体伴随着抽动滑进腹部。这是受孕的体位，他因此感觉到莫名羞耻。“我可没有成结……亲爱的———虽然我很想让你给我生个孩子。”

“别把自己形容的多高尚，蠢货国王……那是因为同时标记信息素的排斥反应。”伊万·布拉金斯基在一旁白了国王一眼，用牙咬下了自己的黑色皮质手套。

“如果不是你……我今晚绝对不会在这里。”他用终日触碰铁器的带有薄茧的大手轻抚着王耀颤动的肋侧。他的目光深沉。

 

 

王耀花了很久才找到双眼视线应在的焦点。他注意到战车正在把他拦腰抱起。但他已经没有力气挣扎了——本身就已经脱了力。然而他又听见Alpha们低声交谈了几句。

紧接着是半掩的门扉被打开，金色的光晕镀在光裸粘腻的躯体上。混杂着的大量信息素涌进来，那里大部分都是低浓度且无害的Beta。然而王耀的肌体现在格外敏感，甚至还有些微微发烫，就像是发烧一般。他出了一层薄汗，晚风也恰好吹起了凉意。

迷迷糊糊间骑士长的绣金披风已经盖在了他的身上。随着刺眼光源的逼近，他才意识到他们这是要带他出去。

等等……不可能！这个样子……会被……会被……

 

暗室的门被打开后，过分浓烈的味道就让宴会厅所有人怔愣一瞬。所有的喧哗此刻被瞬间冰封。

是过分强大的Alpha气息。

还混着一股诱惑人的香甜。

人群小范围骚动着。一些刚分化的Beta小姐甚至也有些腿软，不得不扶着墙站稳。

王耀低着头缩在披风下不由自主地战栗，玫瑰红爬上脸颊，身子随着动作幅度不时蹭过战车宽厚的胸膛和有力的手臂。这是目前他唯一的倚靠。

 

他同时感觉到了冷，麻痒还有火灼般的视线。

 

“承天主之安——”国王容光焕发地摆出灿烂的笑容向着宾客，“祝您们今晚都有好心情。”

“今日先行告退……还请尽兴而归。”闭着眼睛就脱口而出敬词的绿瞳男人悄悄捏住王耀藏在布料下的手指。王耀像是触电一般甩开了。

“诸位晚安。”主教大人微微欠身微笑，就仿佛在执行例行的任务。

战车只是象征性的点了一下头。

 

他们想要明明白白地让这些人知道，谁是惹得起的，谁是惹不起的。王耀此时仅剩大脑还在高速运转。

 

标记领地。表明威胁。

果然是只有野兽才能做出的行为。

 

沉重大门被合上的一瞬，他清清楚楚听到余音里的倒吸冷气声和炸锅般的小声交谈。

 

 

“现在是新王后洗礼的时间。”弗朗西斯玩味地笑着，撩起身旁的水。单薄的黑发男人被淋湿，暧昧的粉红和未干的水滴都黏在他的身躯上。他就像一个大型的精致娃娃任人摆布，神情恍惚又眉目含情。

 

全身沾满情液的东方人这时只得撑着主教的肩膀。而男人从腰后圈住他，手指去一点点碾平刚刚才撑开此刻又已缩紧的后庭。

“哈啊……”宽敞的皇家浴室里雾气弥漫，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在箍紧的小口处反复摩擦着，处处动作都令人觉得是有好几只蚂蚁在身体里爬行。他的手指熟练地在灼热的穴壁挤按，很快发现了至为关键的那一点。

按下快感开关的那一刻。

王耀只觉得眼前一白。

 

许久缓过神来，他才注意到硕大的雄性器官此刻已经撑开了肠壁。“唔嗯……放开……”王耀双腿发软，迫不得已一只手扶在光滑的瓷壁上，一只手下意识去拦男人的动作。他却没有发现这个姿势已经完全是一种邀请的姿态了。因此粗硬的肉棒只会进得更深——伴着抵惧的甬道下意识收缩和流下的淫液，是明白露骨的吸引。

浴室暖黄的光像是自天界而下，一丝不漏地降临在布着红痕的皮肤上。圣洁，虚幻，迷人。一颗颗水珠折射着彩光。

跌落神坛，很漂亮。

弗朗西斯啃在他发颤的肩头，加重了自己的标记。有明艳的猩红色流下来，伤口却很快由于Alpha分泌的特殊物质愈合了。“痛吗？”

“……我真的希望这一切都是个恶梦。”王耀在喘息间隙答非所问。

“那还不错……至少你的梦里有我呢。”弗朗西斯叹气环住他细瘦的腰，在他耳边厮磨。他的耳垂红得能滴血，颜色就像是野餐会上精致摆好的苹果。

同时被深入，被撑开，被赤裸裸翻了个面，将所有的人性私欲都一股脑倒出来。

“慢点……嘶……”突然声音被阻住，伊万·布拉金斯基正舔弄啃咬着王耀凸起的喉结。又麻又痒，接下来所有的话都被堵在了胸腔。两种酒的醇香交织在空气中，缓慢与情欲一同发酵。

王耀没有选择，他自觉用灵巧的手揉捏着战车尺寸惊人的东西，粉嫩的小舌舔过凸起的头部。淋漓的汁液挂在唇角，双指轻按在青筋上揉搓，再下环到沉甸甸的两个囊袋。再重复，再一次开始揉搓，直至它越涨越大。

大概就是无师自通吧。

战车最后的时刻舒服地闭上深紫的双眼闷哼一声。脑内暂时不再去执着于他的曾经。

“耀……”

“唔……”王耀来不及避让，腥黏的液体绝大部分溅在无暇的面庞。伊万·布拉金斯基有些没来由的心疼，他想伸出手去抚摸他下颌的曲线。王耀只是咳嗽。他当下还说不出话。

他看着他。

“何必呢？你何必来呢。”

你若是不来，黑暗就不会被人知晓，窗户纸不被捅破，我们就都心安理得。

 

现在你让我们、让我背负了难以摆脱的罪名。

 

尽管这火是因你而起。

 

“您自己心里清楚，布拉金斯基阁下。”王耀俯身拘一捧清水洗去白浊。残存的理智和稍褪的情欲使他清醒。“不于死生存亡之际，我又何必鱼死网破？”

“谁无罪？谁有罪？”这诘问也一样如同惊雷重重敲在国王陛下和骑士长大人心上。

身后半长金发的男人离开他的身体，手指从大腿根部摸到细腻的腰腹。他的蓝紫色眼睛有些黯淡，但绝不是因为余兴未了。

“我们都有罪。”

他将手放至膝弯，另一只手托起他白皙的背。王耀轻得不像话，相比之娇小的身躯仿佛一张白纸，随时能被风吹走。

“就这样吧……接下来应该为您更衣了……我的皇后殿下。”

 

 

而再度甜腻的桂花香气却昭告着生理因素引起的混乱远没有结束。

千算万算，抑制太久的发情期最终还是被这几场淋漓的性爱彻底勾起来了。

就像一场燎原的火。

王耀一愣，棕金色的眼眸机械地转了转，表情竟有着不知所措的意味。弗朗西斯注意到异样也怔愣了片刻。他感受到怀中的人此刻正如同火炉般不断升温，柔暖，舒适——原谅他不能用更加完美的词汇来表述这种感觉，它是美妙得无法用言语来形容的。

虽然王耀已经在不可抑制地颤抖着。

而且呼吸频率开始变得紊乱。

 

白纸要被彻底染色了。

 

 

·无谁

 

热。热得烫人。

 

发情时的Omega连溢出的泪水都是上好的催爱剂。

东方人显然对这事是毫无预料的，从他恍惚般挣脱奶油金发男人的怀抱后，又跌撞几步最后摔倒在天鹅绒大床上的样子就足以看出。

骑士长大人有些烦躁地扯扯头发，绝不只是因为空气中愈浓的甜香味道。

伊万布拉金斯基极为小心地走过去试图触碰埋在松软被褥不停颤抖的男人。  
“……耀？”

“别碰我……”他声音发闷地躲闪，丝毫掩盖不掉惊慌。双腿在凌乱的被单间无意识地相互摩擦着，已经染湿了身下好几小块。

 

有这么大的反应？阿尔弗雷德也是着实有些震惊，毕竟下体的反应直白了当地告诉自己现在这一切都是真实的。连空气中缭绕着的勾人香气也是真实的。令人后怕的是，如果现在不是在赤棋宫廷内，方圆一公里饥渴的alpha们可能会蜂拥而至，将他吃得连骨头都不剩。

弗朗西斯陡然蹙起眉，他披起浴袍向前一步坐在床上。“你是不是……只来过一次发情期？”谢天谢地，他先一步说出了国王心底的的疑问。

“等等，难道说……除了性别分化那一次……其余时间他都是在用抑制剂去压制？？”金发男人瞪大碧蓝的双眼，也走到床边用胳膊撑着床面将他圈在身下，并直视着他颤抖不已的面庞。“你不要命了？！！”

“命是很重要的东西吗……”王耀的声音小得像蚊子叫。蜷在有力臂膀的阴影之下，他的肤色染上玫红，嘴唇被咬得泛白直至破皮。鲜艳的色彩不均匀地涂在他的唇峰。“我不会允许自己这样软弱的……哪怕我死。”

“别动不动就提死……”亚瑟·柯克兰的烦躁点到了顶峰。“你们那里所谓自尊的价值观真是奇怪。”

是的，很奇怪。

闻言王耀略带惊讶地向绿瞳男人瞥了一下，但很快这惊讶又被情欲的浪潮所吞噬掉了。

“你以为拥有权力和力量……嗯……就可以为所欲为了吗？……哈……”

那是他几天前在玫瑰缭绕的香气间，对白漆圆桌对面的骑士长所做出的问话。当时是没有答案的，现在他已经瘫软在纯色的大床上——洁净的酮体一览无余，却突然断断续续地再次开口发问。

“……是的，正是这样。你终于意识到这一点了。”亚瑟·柯克兰咬咬牙，理智的最后防线被攻破。

 

好吧，那我就有罪，我承认。

 

如果不能把你染上我的颜色。

 

那就该拉你一起下地狱。

 

 

他攥住王耀的一只手腕。腕子纤细过分而又镶嵌着条条蜿蜒的青筋，自掌心持续传递着热度。王耀只是敛了眉目，似乎真的专心思考着他说的话。

许久他微不可闻地轻叹，唇角抿起一瞬。

亚瑟柯克兰难以勾画出那个人的神色，仿佛有跨越千百年的时光在其上缓慢凝停，而又平静无波如同清水濯洗过的镜面。上天是何等的偏心。他感到胸腔深处的血液正在沸腾烧灼，四溢涌流。

此刻琥珀色的瞳仁里盛有的是什么呢。

“想要我吗？”僵直的空气中刹然划过这样一句话，但在场所有人都灵敏锐地捕捉到了。

“你……真的不用抑制……”主教的表情还存着些许顾虑。事态有变，谁也不可预知接下来会发生什么。他竭力使目光避开声色的艳景，虽然他清楚知道自己的拳在缓慢攥紧。

“我有路可退吗？”他的喘息尾音上挑。竟像带着几分苍白的笑意。

“……我……会让你们加倍奉还的。”也不知是否是发情期的作用，王耀在炙热的目光下，自己主动将一张手伸向缓慢昂起的玉茎，另一只手探向粘腻的穴口。顶入，破开，揉捏，上下都淋漓着汁液。胸膛逐渐加快起伏，跳动的心脏仿佛将破壳而出。

“哈……”麻痒难耐，他的双腿始终在颤抖，脚趾微微蜷起。

 

你倒是……不要再在这里勾引人了啊。

 

年轻的国王陛下此刻再也忍不住了，他扯下自己的丝绸衣袍，面色发红将碎金的发抵在王耀的脖颈，近似贪婪地吸吮着幽香的气息。这就足以令人疯魔。

“……啊！不要咬！轻点！”水润透亮的红宝石被舔得剔透，这当然包括下面一双深红的乳尖。它们缓缓扬起，持续暴露着他的弱点。“这里……软起来了……会有奶水吗？”蓝眼睛男人舔唇笑着。  
赤棋王都未来的皇后殿下偏头，目光瞟向别处，露出白皙的脖颈没有回答。

亚瑟·柯克兰缓慢地舔咬他的喉结，限制他的发声，同时与他十指紧紧相扣在柔软的床垫上。花香的味道将他周身包裹得舒适。

 

老天——这就是发了情的omega吗，哪怕现在王耀翻身上来骑乘了他，他都能心甘情愿地接受。他注视着略带些伤痕的白皙躯体暗自感叹。虽然这已经不太可能了——王耀现在的身子软得像滩春水。

在触摸到肋骨下三寸左右时东方人突然抖了一下，让男人确定这就是其中一个宝藏了。指甲滑过凹凸分明的皮肤并反复摩擦至发红，使得王耀就像是按坏掉的玩偶一样不住颤动，口中只能发些含糊不清的音节。

战车先生倒是很喜欢这样的玩具。至少他玩得不亦乐乎。

接着王耀猛地一激灵，才发觉自己的重要部位正被鸢尾紫眸子的男人攥着，男人老道的手法色情又舒服，快要触碰到顶端之时却又硬生生收回，下至根部最敏感的地方恰到力度地揉压。他的双腿骤然缩起，同时小幅度地挣扎一下。发红的喷头惨兮兮地溢出所剩无几的白浊。“哎呀……快要射完了……耀接下来该怎么办呢？”他看着王耀因生理因素而泫然欲泣的精致面容。

 

亚瑟·柯克兰此刻喝了一小口水渡到刺激得淌出泪水的人的口中。唇舌交缠，冰凉的液体顺缓流下使人清醒，炙热的肉质相互碰撞追夺又引人沉迷。王耀只觉得自己正处在悬崖边上，而且正一步步向深渊临近。

跳下去吧。他自己对自己说。

跳下去吧。他听见脑海中别的声音说。

也许会解脱呢。

 

当伊万布拉金斯基把体型较小的东方人抱起来，让刚刚才被狠狠操干过闭不上的前穴对着胀大的性器时，王耀就意识到情况的不妙了。

“放松……”铂金色发的男人轻咬着他的肩，动作像是在调情。“我……”王耀迷迷糊糊地照做，被人掐着斑驳红痕的腰顶开一个小口。他的大腿根部泛起红粉，腻滑的液体流了满腿。“唔……好像有点太深了？”并非常经人事的男人露出难耐的迷茫神色。他极其错误地估计了Alpha的尺寸。

所以当伊万带些兴奋微笑着把他的腰摁下去的时候，他连撑起身子的力气都已经殆尽了。“啊……怎么……”正在他无意义挣扎想要逃离的刹那，身后猛然的一个发力把他压回男人的身上。同时传来阿尔弗雷德略带些沙哑的声音。

“耀……忍住……马上就好……”

“可是……等等……等……阿尔弗雷德！！你要做什……”他恍惚间发觉自己的腰臀被同时抬高，也同一秒感受到硬挺的物什正顶着他的后庭，还在小幅地晃动摩擦着。

他开始向里钻动。肉壁如同前穴一样被撑开，越向里深入，最外的敏感入口就涨得越大，每一寸都有被好好地爱抚。黑发男人攥紧伊万身下的床单悲鸣——不仅仅是因为阿尔弗雷德正象征性却具有威胁意味地咬住他的后颈。“你看，这不是进去了吗……很棒啊……”彻底插入后的金发青年饕足地舔舐着刚才的牙印安抚。又紧又热，还在不知廉耻地吸吮，怎么会有如此之棒的佳人。

 

该死。前后都被填满了。连一丝余地都没有。王耀一动都不敢动，连轻微的抽搐都不敢。

 

动起来……会坏的吧。

 

“那……我要开始动了？”恶魔的声音此刻却恰好传入耳畔。

“不……”字还没有说出口，被贯穿的胀痛感就把王耀余下的话生生憋了回去。

“停一下！停！……慢一点！”

噼噼啪啪的淫靡水声响彻耳畔。

“呜……”他不由自主扬起头大口呼吸，感觉到快要窒息。樱红的乳珠也硬得发疼——不过这当然不用他操心，战车和国王已经暗自定好了分配，左边属于战车的舌尖玩物，而右侧隶属于国王骨节分明的手指。

Omega的生理性泪水像是被损坏的龙头，断断续续地溅出液体，不断汇聚到唇角下颌，微苦，还一塌糊涂。可是肉体本能地正在把精神上的折磨一点点转化为精神上的极乐。扩张的阵痛被摩擦改变得酸痒舒服。因为这，他感到羞愧难当。

一抽一插，百年内能难得地协调一致，这几乎是不可能在终日不对付的战车和国王身上出现的事。然而今天他们在同一具诱人的躯壳里，做着同样被禁止的事情。

大力的挺动使得王耀不受抑制地小声哭喊尖叫，但从音调里却能清晰判断出这纯粹属于愉悦的范畴。“是这里？”国王殿下似是发现了隐秘的那一点，他小心地反复碾过不平的内壁。“不、不是！”王耀手指弯曲拔高音调，但反应已经彻底出卖了他。

“不是吗？不是就算了……”青年装出惋惜的语气，将自己的东西抽出来，发出“啵”的一声水响。

“不……是……是这里……”王耀被席卷的快感淹没，语气渐弱地开口挽留。于是他每一次都准确无比地戳在令人兴奋的软肉，身下的东方男人哭喊的声音趋于嘶哑。卡在他腹肌前的小东西也早已经释放不出什么了，它只是随着动作而无序晃动或是在细微地颤抖。

单是听着小野猫这要人命的叫床声就够使人硬的了。亚瑟走神了有一阵，抬起头刚好对上主教大人深邃的紫色眼眸。

他伸出手指抚摸在自己的唇边，用舌尖去暧昧地勾连打圈。

看来想法是一样的啊。

王耀的下巴被强行扳过来的时候，他的双眼里还盛着雾，未干的泪痕显得尤为惹人怜爱。他尽力聚焦注视着着散发雄性气息的巨物，仿佛很清楚自己该做什么。

性能够暴露一个人。

不管他是否像外在传言的那样禁欲。亚瑟柯克兰在滚烫湿滑的口腔里抽插的时候这样想。红茶的醇香味道徐徐钻进身前人的每一个毛孔，叫嚣着名为征服的信号。

但发了情的Omega也不是好惹的。自主律动收缩的喉咙口爽到他险些交代出去，一旁的主教只是轻轻嗤笑一声。当然这种事情实际操作就总是另一码事了。

“……呜呜呜嗯！”王耀在晃动间不断挣扎，他的嘴巴已经张到最大，却还是吞不下那个布满青筋的凶器。最后他只得松开在伊万身上因快感而挠出抓痕的双手，放弃平衡去用手指抚慰多余的部分和另一根挺立的家伙。

“呃……你是妖精吗……”骑士长大人在床上发出满足的喟叹。舔得可真卖力又色情。

但是一旦没了平衡，很快意外就发生了。阿尔弗雷德退出半步在后穴口旁那个极为敏感的地方一顶，王耀瞬间惊呼一声，刚立起半刻的上身又瘫软下去。要命的是他还顺手想要扶什么东西借力——于是弗朗西斯的性器被他双手用力撸动了一把，差点把他也带上高潮。于是男人终于开始认真后悔刚刚嘲笑粗眉骑士长的事情了。

眼看着王耀瞳仁有些涣散，战车却意外停止了动作，让刚刚要攀上顶峰的东方人神色茫然。伊万看着身前挂着汗滴的健壮男人。“'王车易位'，怎么样？”

没等王耀听个清楚，阿尔弗雷德就挑了挑眉。“好主意。”

于是很快东方人就被翻了个身。

他觉得他的人生中再没有任何一天比这天还要荒谬了。他想说点什么，却都被堵在喉咙发不出声。

伊万布拉金斯基在身前拎起他颤抖的大腿，阿尔弗雷德在身后揽住他的腰肢——两根弹头还分别嵌在令人欲仙欲死的狭窄甬道内。这一次是同频率的快速进攻。

仿佛被顶到高空，被迫看着平坦的小腹显出粗壮肉茎的形状，性质恶劣又淫荡至极。

没有一点防备的加速让他下意识地收紧下体，最后的一刻他被简单快感刺激得如同升天。明明已经没有东西可射了，可除了不断淌水的后穴外，前端这次顿了一下发出剧烈的颤抖，紧接着是小段小段的水柱泻出来。

王耀棕金的瞳孔放大失焦，缓过神来后面色赤红得如同烧了火。他发出小声的嘟囔抬手遮着双眼，羞耻感如同潮水漫过高潮后玫瑰色的身体。

怎么会……居然会失禁……

想死……

而正把浓厚白浆送进无意识拥动的食道的骑士长在舒爽到极致之后显然也发现了这一点。他眯起幽绿的眼瞳。“皇后殿下……您似乎很舒服啊？对么？”他紧接着将东西抽了出来。

“我……我……咳……”王耀情潮带来的浓郁桂花香气渐渐变淡，情热减退，呼吸逐渐趋于平稳。他胡乱伸手想要抹去主教大人射出的液体，却没有丝毫力气。目光发直，脑海中也一片空白。最后的稍许泪滴滑过面颊，被战车先生不含情欲地舔去了。

他意识模糊到连脖颈上被套上圆环状的东西和另一头细碎的长长铁链都不自知。但很快金属的冰凉触感就使他警醒。他被剥离的神智正在一点点回到欲望顶峰的躯壳之中。

“我想要把你关起来。”他听到男人说。

 

……

他突然笑了。

 

“因为你们之中的任何一个根本就掌控不住我，对么？”

 

“我会挣脱的，总有一天。”

“……你们尽管来啊？” 他只是淡然回道，双目微阖。

却是他们心底最害怕的回答。

 

 

传说那位负有罪名的赤棋皇后从此被囚禁起来了。

也许是在高塔积满白雪的顶端，也许是在王城幽深黑暗的地下室，也许是在花园深处的密道尽头，甚至可能是在皇后自己富丽堂皇的寝宫里。

传说他的身形如天人下凡，行走时周身环绕着祥云。乌发似细柳，红唇如点绛，能通兽语，美艳不可方物。但从没人一睹他的真容。

 

是由于统治者的私欲，还是出于自身的堕落，早已经不得而知。

 

 

但那些人自己都很清楚。

 

因着这份不可赎的原罪，此生所有人都在劫难逃。


End file.
